Le lac noir
by Plew A.E
Summary: Il était une fois un petit garçon seul debout au milieu d'un grand lac. Magie accidentelle, disait-on. " Je vous en supplie Docteur, implorait la femme en se mordant les lèvres, je n'y survivrai pas! Pas une seconde fois! Je suis désolé. Chuchotait le docteur en détournant la tête."


Le lac noir

* * *

Il était une fois un petit garçon seul debout au milieu d'un grand lac. Magie accidentelle, disait-on.

Le garçon était vif et curieux, il posait des questions dans le vide.

"_Je me demande pourquoi le lac est si noir...

Tu crois? Ah bon..."

Il hochait la tête avec compréhension, satisfait de la réponse.

Puis une femme toute en rondeur et en amour arrivait, affolée. Elle appelait, implorait, puis s'arrêtait soulagée devant le lac et soupirait.

"_Fred, cesse donc de t'échapper petit chenapan!"

Le garçon riait, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, comme si il venait d'entendre une bonne blague. Surement était-ce le cas.

La femme sortait un bâton de sa poche et lévitait l'enfant jusqu'à elle. Immanquablement elle le réprimandait, sa voix teintée d'une inquiétude toute maternelle. Immanquablement, la moue piteuse du garçon se plissait d'un rire contenu avant de se relever avec assurance.

"_Dis Maman, on fait un jeu? Hein? Dis oui!

_Je..

_Attends tu vas voir c'est marrant! L'interrompait-il toujours.

_Mai..

_En fait, reprenait-il en tendant l'oreille à sa gauche pour écouter les instructions, alors il faut que tu.. Que tu devines qui est Fred et qui ne l'est pas!"

Il attendait, fier et souriant, qu'elle lui réponde mais elle se contentait d'une tendre caresse dans ses cheveux roux avant de l'entraîner silencieusement vers un grand portail.

Un géant les y attendait pour refermer derrière eux, les regardant avec pitié et retenant mal ses larmes.

"_Bonjour Hagrid! Saluait gaiement le garçon.

_Bonjour Fred, M'dame Weasley.

_Je suis désolée du dérangement Hagrid.

_Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je me demande comment il fait, Dumbledore, un grand homme, dit toujours que c'est..

_Impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, je sais, je sais. Finissait la femme, épuisée."

Lassé par la discussion, l'enfant courait dans tout les sens, lançant des boules de boue avec précision, les esquivant lorsqu'elles revenaient. Le visage fendu de joie.

Sa mère le ramenait enfin à la maison, au Terrier, où toute la famille semblait soulagée et reprenait ses activités comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Madame Weasley portait son fils jusqu'à la salle de bain et le décrassait en tempêtant.

"_Mais quand donc cesseras-tu ces gamineries Fred? Sais-tu combien tu inquiètes ton père? Et tes frères? Sans parler de Ginny qui pleure toute la journée en te cherchant! J'en ai assez de devoir venir te chercher si loin tout les jours! Je suis épuisée Fred, mais toi tu t'en moques petit chenapan! Tu fais ton égoïste et tu disparais comme ça, sans prévenir! Môssieur est trop bien pour prendre le temps de dire quelques mots avant de partir, c'est ça?!"

Le ton montait, la voix devenait plus aiguë, presque hystérique et pourtant, la main dans le gant était toujours aussi douce lorsqu'elle retirait la terre du petit visage. "Un ouragan d'amour qui prenait soin de sa petite tornade." Pouffait le grand-frère Bill en les espionnant, poussé par ses autres frères et sa petite soeur qui voulaient tous observer une miette du spectacle. Bien qu'étant le plus grand Bill ne pouvait garder l'équilibre très longtemps. Il s'effondrait donc avec la porte, écrasé par quatre furies rousses. Et le temps s'arrêtait. Les enfants observaient avec appréhension et fascination le rouge monter sur les joues de leur mère avant de déguerpir, criant et souriant, poursuivi par l'ouragan. Monsieur Weasley soupirait et secouait la tête, gaiement. Après quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, il reprenait son sérieux et ramassait la porte pour la refixer. Une fois son labeur terminé, il s'agenouillait face à son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"_Fred?

_Oui Papa? Demandait-il un peu triste.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu ne veux pas jouer avec tes frères et ta soeur?

_Si, si, j'arrive."

Monsieur Weasley l'ébouriffait tendrement et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il prenait plus de temps que nécessaire pour poser sa main sur la poignée, à chaque fois là même petite voix le retenait.

"_Dis Papa...

_Oui?

_...Non rien."

Alors le père partait dépité, la tête pleine de questions. Pourquoi son fils disparaissait-il toujours au milieu du lac? Quand oserait-il enfin lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres? Et surtout, pourquoi fuyait-il le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle le débarbouillait? A qui s'adressait cette peine et ces excuses dans ses yeux? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous le sentiment de l'avoir trahi? D'oublier une chose importante?

Le soir dans son lit, longtemps après que ses parents l'aient bordé, le petit garçon pleurait.

"_Pardon. Pardon, murmurait-il, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je fais pas exprès je te jure. Pardon, pardon."

Il ne quittait pas des yeux son reflet sur la vitre. Si semblable et si différent en même temps. A l'un le sourire était plus facétieux et enthousiaste, à l'autre il semblait plus doux, moins emporté. L'un imaginait les blagues, l'autre imaginait de quoi les réaliser, et un jour, quand ils seraient plus grands ils les feraient ensembles. Ensembles et si seuls...

"_Pourquoi personne ne s'occupe de Fred? Sanglotait le garçon. Pourquoi personne ne l'aime? Ne.. Ne le voit? Il est là pourtant, et il est gentil Fred."

Le sourire du reflet s'agrandissait, voilé de peine et de regrets mais encourageant, toujours.

"_Il existe! Hurlait le garçon dans son esprit.

_J'existe! Répondait l'esprit en écho."

Épuisé il s'endormait, promettant au reflet de poser la question à son père le lendemain.

* * *

_Un homme vêtu de blanc sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Face à lui un couple s'étreignait, des rides creusées de larmes barraient leurs joues, leur yeux tremblaient, hantées et vides de tout espoir._

_"_Je vous en supplie Docteur, implorait la femme en se mordant les lèvres, je n'y survivrai pas! Pas une seconde fois!_

__Je suis désolé. Chuchotait le docteur en détournant la tête."_

_L'homme passait ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de sa femme d'un air absent. Depuis longtemps déjà il ne parlait plus. Il avait perdu sa voix en appelant son fils, le suppliant de revenir car cette blague là n'était pas drôle du tout. Et la vue avait quitté sa femme, trop horrifiée. Le couple partit, résigné. Que perdraient-ils cette fois?_

* * *

Il était une fois un petit garçon seul de bout au milieu d'un grand lac. Magie accidentelle, disait-on.

Le garçon était têtu et loyal, il faisait des promesses dans le vide.

"_C'est la première fois que je me souviens d'hier...

Je sais. Ne sois pas triste, je préfère rester avec toi. C'est mon choix."

Il hochait la tête avec compréhension, touché par une réponse que lui seul entendait.

Puis une femme tout en rondeur et en amour arriva, affolée. Elle appelait, implorait, puis s'arrêta soulagée devant le lac et soupira.

"_Fred, cesse donc de t'échapper petit chenapan!"

Mais ce jour là, le petit garçon ne riait pas. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lève son bâton pour le léviter et rejoignit la rive, marchant tranquillement sur l'eau.

La femme rangea son bâton, étonnée que le garçon ne soit pas plus récalcitrant et animé. Elle le réprimanda, la voix teintée d'une inquiétude toute maternelle. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire piteux avant de commencer à avancer vers le portail. Elle fit un pas un arrière, choquée. Ces yeux... Ses yeux disaient adieu. Elle le perdait.. Non. Non, impossible! Elle ne voulait pas le perdre! Pas une seconde fois! Quelque chose sonnait faux dans ses pensées, elle courut pour rattraper le garçon sans s'y attarder.

Un géant les attendait devant le portail, pour refermer derrière eux, les regardant avec pitié et retenant mal ses larmes.

"_Bonjour Hagrid! Salua gaiement le garçon.

_Bonjour Fred, M'dame Weasley.

_Je suis désolée du dérangement Hagrid.

_Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je me demande comment il fait, Dumbledore, un grand homme, dit toujours que...

_C'est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, je sais, je sais. Continua la femme, épuisée.

_Non, non! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

_Vraiment?

_Oui, Dumbledore dit toujours que la plus grande magie qui soit c'est l'amour. Je me demandais qui aimait Fred au point de pouvoir transplaner à Poudlard, c'est tout."

Pas encore une fois! Pas une seconde fois! Résonnait l'esprit de Madame Weasley tandis qu'elle se taisait.

Il n'y avait pourtant jamais eut de première fois... N'est-ce pas?

Fred ne courait pas dans tout les sens en évitant des boules de boue sorties de nul part, assis par terre il écoutait attentivement la conversation, de plus en plus souriant. Quelque chose avait changé l'horrible routine, enfin.

Sa mère le ramena à la maison, au Terrier, où toute la famille sembla soulagée et reprit ses activités comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Madame Weasley porta son fils jusqu'à la salle de bain et le décrassa en tempêtant.

"_Mais quand donc cesseras-tu ces gamineries Fred? Sais-tu combien tu inquiètes ton père? Et tes frères? Sans parler de Ginny qui pleure toute la journée en te cherchant! J'en ai assez de devoir venir te chercher si loin tout les jours! Je suis épuisée Fred, mais toi tu t'en moques petit chenapan! Tu fais ton égoïste et tu disparais comme ça, sans prévenir! Môssieur est trop bien pour prendre le temps de dire quelques mots avant de partir, c'est ça?!"

Le ton était inégal, la voix devenait plus grave et basse, presque inaudible et pourtant, la main dans le gant était moins douce que d'habitude lorsqu'elle retirait la terre du petit visage. "Un ouragan paniqué qui enchaînait sa petite tornade." Aurait pouffé le grand-frère Bill en les espionnant, poussé par ses autres frères et sa petite soeur qui voudraient tous observer une miette du spectacle. Bien qu'étant le plus grand Bill ne pouvait garder l'équilibre très longtemps. Il s'effondrerait donc avec la porte, écrasé par quatre furies rousses. Et le temps s'arrêterait. Les enfants observeraient avec appréhension et fascination le rouge monter sur les joues de leur mère avant de déguerpir, criant et souriant, poursuivis par l'ouragan. Si seulement ils étaient là. Si seulement le monde ne s'effaçait pas déjà, aspiré par un grand lac noir. Monsieur Weasley soupira et secoua la tête, frustré. Après quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, il reprit son calme et assura à sa femme qu'il allait la remplacer avant qu'elle n'écorche son fils pour de bon. Elle partit vexée et claqua la porte. Une fois son labeur terminé, Monsieur Weasley s'agenouilla face à son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"_Fred?

_Oui Papa? Demanda-t-il un peu triste.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu t'es disputé avec ta mère?

_Non, non, du tout."

Monsieur Weasley l'ébouriffa tendrement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour poser sa main sur la poignée, retenu par une petite voix.

"_Dis Papa...

_Oui?

_Pourquoi personne ne prête attention à Fred? Vous ne l'aimez pas?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons?! Tu es Fred et nous t'aimons Fiston. Répondit Monsieur Weasley interloqué.

_Mais Papa, corrigea l'enfant d'un rire joyeux qui dénotait avec le tragique de la situation, moi c'est George, pas Fred."

* * *

_Le docteur jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la porte puis s'en alla à son tour. "Si ni le patient, ni la famille, n'avaient plus de volonté, alors cela ne le concernait plus." Se répétait-il en fuyant le désespoir suintant de ces murs._

_Si il était resté une seconde de plus, il aurait senti cette chape de plomb fondre au son d'un rire enfantin. Il aurait vu la porte s'ouvrir sur la chambre trop blanche et puante de médicaments. Il aurait senti un vent frai emporter au loin la tristesse et la solitude, alors que sous les draps pâles du lit au centre de la pièce, le bord des lèvres du jeune homme roux se relevaient. Il aurait été électrisé par la joie qui coulait sur les murs pour apaiser la blessure purulente. Et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il aurait souri avec ce jeune homme comateux. Il aurait ri, comme ça, sans raison, tandis que le coeur du garçon amorçait son dernier battement comme on raconte une vilaine blague._

* * *

Il était une fois deux petits garçons seuls allongés sous la surface d'un grand lac. Disparus, disait-on.

Les garçons étaient pâles et froids, chacun serrant le reflet de l'autre dans ses bras.

"_Tu t'es noyé petit frère, je t'ai noyé. Désolé, soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix. Ne te l'avais-je pas dit pourtant? Si, j'en suis certain.

_Va de l'avant, ai-je demandé, continua l'un.

_J'irai, as-tu promis, insista l'autre.

_Promis... Reprirent-ils ensembles et si seuls."

Ils rapprochèrent leurs mains dans l'espoir de se soutenir mais ne purent se toucher. Après un murmure, ils disparurent une dernière fois.

_"Nous nous sommes noyés dans le lac noir de nos pensées._

_Cauchemar, cauchemar, tu nous entraînes loin de la rive et nous garde en ton sein._

_Ô combien lointaine est la réalité! Ô combien lointaine est nôtre unité!_

_Cauchemar, cauchemar, être deux c'est être si seul. Si on nous sépare, offre nous la Fin._

_Nous nous sommes noyés dans le lac noir de nos pensées. Nos noires pensées..."_

* * *

La famille Weasley, Hagrid, Dumbledore, la magie et Poudlard et son lac appartiennent à leur célèbre auteur J.K Rowling

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop horrible. Cette histoire n'ayant pas été relue par un tiers, il est possible qu'il reste des fautes ou des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler s'il vous plait.

Oh et puis, puisque je viens de réaliser mon rêve d'écrire une fiction sur les jumeaux et que demain je vieillirai officiellement, autant en profiter pour étaler mon narcissisme: "Joyeux anniversaire moi-même!" Bien, maintenant j'ai réaliser mon deuxième plus grand rêve.

Inspiration et sucette au piment

Plew A.E


End file.
